


As Long as the Sky is Blue

by Swissfics



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Best Friends, Hurt/Comfort, Its a bit spooky?, Maybe - Freeform, Other, This is an au were Tony and Stephen only survive the Snap, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, can be seen as slash, its great, stephen strange and Tony are close, stephen strange is protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swissfics/pseuds/Swissfics
Summary: Thanos snapped.Thanos snapped and Tony saw everyone die.





	1. Blue and Red Make Purple

Thanos snapped.

Thanos snapped and Tony saw everyone die. 

All of the Guardians….. Peter…

He was left with Stephen and the cloak. 

“ What the hell.”

“ Tony you must understand-”

Tony's vision was filled with red when he grabbed stephen by the front of his robes, “ Understand what? Understand that everything is gone?! What have you done! WHY have you done this!?” Tony screamed.

“ Tony let me explain-”

The cloak didn’t like this. It didn’t know how to feel about Tony, it was about to grab him, but Stephen calmed him with his mind.

“ I saw the future Tony I know how to fix this-”

“ Saw the future? There is no defined future! The future is limitless!”

“ Not in this case, Tony you know that. You know it’s him or us.” Stephen heldTony’s forearms gently, “ Let me go.”

Tony’s grip tightened for a split second before he let go. He watched strange as he straightened his robes. Tony then glanced down at himself. He was still bleeding and he felt light headed, but he was also covered in dust Peter-

“ Tony you need to breathe.” Stephen said as he grabbed the shorter man’s shoulders, “ Tony-”

Tony’s vision blurred before he collapsed into the sorcerer. 

When Tony woke next he was in a dark room. The room was small with a twin bed he was resting on in the corner across from a desk. Two doors were in the room, he assumed one led to a restroom and the other led to wherever he was. Tony groaned as he sat up, his side on fire. Tony glanced down at himself. He was wearing an outfit very much like stephen’s it was a lighter weight

and lighter in color, but it felt thick- it kept him warm. 

When Tony felt ready he stood up and swayed. He took a second to adjust to the change and began to walk to the door he believed would lead- perhaps to the Sanctum. When he opened the door it lead to a hallway, outside he saw an open area that lead to another large building. He had no idea where Strange was, and he felt nauseous. He scowled to himself as he walked outside into the large open area. He glanced around and saw multiple racks with different weapons on them, but they looked old and ready to shatter when touched. Tony reached the next building and opened the heavy wooden door. 

A library. He looked around as he walked through the main hallway; however, he still hasn’t seen Strange. Tony sighed as he sat on one of the large chairs. Tony’s breathing was labored as he closed his eyes tightly, damnit where is he?

“ I see you found the library.” Stephen’s deep voice came from beside him, “ I went to the room and you were gone, I figured you’d try to leave.”

Tony jolted as he snapped his head up to Strange, “ What the hell?!”

Strange looked smug, “ You’ve been asleep for a while. When was the last time you got legitimate rest?”

“ Thanos did stab me, you know.” 

“ You did go against him alone.”

“ Oh yes, like everyone was just standing around us.”

Strange sighed, he knew Tony he had seen his futures and funny enough they always met. Always. Stephen quickly learned that there are points in a timeline- in any timeline where things must happen. Tony revolved around these moments, it seemed. Tony had to meet Pepper,Rhodey,Happy, the Avengers, and, lastly, Stephen. This always happened. 

Stephen quickly looked over Tony. He looked tired and, well, mentally exhausted. His hair flopped over his forehead, the longer strands over his eyes, he was hunched over leaning heavily on his right arm, his left must be causing pain because it looked tense, and his eyes told Strange the rest. They looked haunted, sad, lost, and so much more- Tony must have not realized he was giving so much away. Long story short- Stephen was worried about this man he just met.

“...You look like the epitome of health.”

“ Yes, Thank you, I know the world should be following my great example.” Tony shot as he glared at the taller man, “ It would be great if you would tell me what the hell is going on, Strange.” 

Strange looked at Tony for a moment before leaning on one of the bookcases and crossing his arms, “We are the only two left on earth. After Thanos snapped and you passed out I brought you here and fixed you up. Then, while you were sleeping, I went to Wakanda to search for the other Avengers, but everyone was gone. I came back and you were gone from the room, and here we are.”

Tony released a breath as he closed his eyes and rested his head on his hand, “ Where do we go from here? We are seriously outmatched against Thanos.”

“ But we aren’t, Tony.”

“ What does that mean?”

“ You were able to make Thanos bleed. You saw that he isn’t invincible.” 

“ Yeah, after giving him literally everything I had! The reactor wasn’t even at one percent when it was over.”

“Then we become stronger. Upgrade your armor. You know what needs fixing, I’m sure of it.” Stephen says, “That’s how we can beat him. You make the best armor you know how and I will bring my all and we finish this.”

“ Yes, but the gauntlet-”

“ It all revolves around the gauntlet. The thing is like Thor’s hammer in strength, it will not break, but-”

“ If we can get it off him, he’s going to lose all his power.” Tony finished, “ There has to be a way to get it off, we can’t force it. Not just the two of us.” 

There was silence as the two thought. 

“ Unless I can create something… Something that can attract the stones like.. Well.. a magnet.”

 

The next month was full of work. Tony was at his lab most of it, usually being up for days on end to have Stephen drag him out of the lab for food and sleep. Stephen worked with…. Well whatever sorcerers do, Tony wasn’t sure. He looked like he was meditating, but when he did it felt as if the lab was filled with a light air. It felt relieving, reminded Tony he wasn’t alone as he worked day in and day out. 

He told himself that Thanos would not win, and that they would save everyone. He repeated it in his head like a mantra. 

It took 4 months. 4 months of working. 4 months of cursing and screaming at the damn suit of armor that wasn’t even able to respond. 4 months of working besides Strange and 2 months of appreciating him.

It took 4 months to finish the armor that he wasn’t even one hundred percent sure would work. It was his second slimmest armor, It was light and fast, it worked with Nano tech and was able to create what he thought he needed in seconds, it had six slots, two on the arms, two on the legs, and two on his chest besides the glowing blue reactor, and it was his best suit.

Tony hadn’t been outside much at all, but he knew what it was like. The air was heavy and the sky was no longer blue. It was a strange mix of its natural color along with a deep red. He and Stephen couldn’t think of a reasoning behind this, Stephen was worried said something about a Dormammu and the Dark Dimension. Tony had released a deep sigh and nudged Stephen with a snarky remark about only one catosphropy at a time, please. 

They became close, but remained distant. They did small things for eachother. Tony would pat his arm softly as he walked by him, or he would nudge him gently. Stephen would grip his shoulder and whisper words reassuringly, or he would ruffle his long hair as he passed by. It reminded Tony of Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy, and he would bite his lip forcing himself to not cry.

Tony didn’t dream. He didn’t dream of the vision Wanda graciously gave him, or Natasha leaving, or Steve and Bucky fighting him, or the government giving up on him and sending in military to deal with the rogues and everyone dying because of it, or Pepper dying because he couldn’t stop Thanos, or Rhodey dying because the legs he made gave out at the worst possible time, or Peter dying because he wasn’t strong enough, or about what Stephen said about Dormammu attacking them and Stephen dying to protect him, and he certainly didn’t dream about being completely alone on Earth with Thanos only to die mercilessly. Everytime he dreamed Stephen was right there sitting beside him when he woke up, the reassuring pressure of Stephen’s hand on Tony’s shoulder told him enough.

Yes, Stephen had them too. 

Stephen quickly found out just how similar Tony was. He looked at Tony and saw himself had he chose differently, If he turned to Tech instead of the mystic arts. They both were cocky and took things for granted, then they both had a life changing event. 

Funny, how things work out in life. 

Stephen and Tony stood looking up at mark…. Million or something, Stephen couldn’t recall the number. It was a simple Ironman suit with its classic red and gold shine the places were the stones go were very subtle, Stephen would have missed them if Tony did not point them out. They ended up eating together in silence after Tony’s test flight. 

They realized they had a problem when the genius got back. They had no idea were Thanos was, but he was on Earth. They didn’t know why they knew, they just did. It was like a feeling in their gut that told them they were always being watched- that they were not alone. 

Tony and Stephen decided to go to major landmarks first. Paris, Berlin, Moscow, London, Washington, and Wakanda. Every Time they arrived  a chill ran up their spines. They’d look at eachother with determination, but fear was laced into their faces like a scar they couldn’t cover. It was dead silent everywhere except for the wind and the rustle of trees or other plantlife. 

Tony couldn’t grasp it, It felt like a game they were playing. Two months into searching for Thanos and they’ve found nothing but silence and a feeling of being watched. The feeling was easy to succumb to, like they could fall straight into the deepest pit of despair if they weren’t careful. Tony worried, what if it wasn’t enough?

He went back to the drawing board multiple times and found errors to fix in his suit. He kept revising it whenever he could.

Stephen kept his search up for Thanos, but it was coming up blank. He felt something every time he went outside; into the red and blue air. He felt as if life itself was being sucked slowly away from him. As if the air was toxic, but it wasn’t- he knew that. He felt himself becoming more and more paranoid, he saw it in Tony too. 

They began to look after each other more. Stephen made himself known a lot more. He would sit in the lab for as long as Tony was there. He would make sure he and Tony slept in the same area. Just in case. He realized a year in that he stopped dreaming.

“Can’t you just see into the future? Find where he is?” Tony asked one morning as he stared out the window. 

“It… it doesn’t work like that. Trust me, I would have found him 6 months ago, if that were the case.”

Another year had past and they found nothing. Tony continued to make upgrades to the suit, but they were small and held little to no value. Stephen and Tony continued to search, but they couldn’t find Thanos, or his minions, not even a sign of the battle before hand. The air felt thick whenever they weren’t by each other's side. Tony would still have nightmares, and Stephen found himself wondering if he should even comfort him. What he saw in the future- this future was nothing like the vision. This was twisted and warped. They still felt like they were being watched, as if they’d turn around and see him standing there covered in the blood of their friends, but they knew it was too good to be true.

Tony finds himself standing outside one morning. Stephen was still in bed asleep, and Tony felt relaxed enough to brave the outside. His head was ringing as if warning signs were screaming over and over, but nothing happened. His body felt heavy as he walked back inside to see Stephen sitting up in the bed.

“ This isn’t working.”

“ I wonder if he’s waiting for us to snap.”

“ well, that’ll take a while longer, at least.”

“ I dunno how much longer we will last.”

Tony found himself being held by Stephen. His eyes and head were ringing as he felt hot water run down his cheeks.

“ Im sorry, Tony. I didn’t see this.”

“ You did your best, Stephen.”

“ It wasn’t enough.”

“ It hardly ever is.”


	2. Glorious Knowledge

Thanos’ red eyes gleamed in the darkness as he beckoned Tony along. They walked in the darkness for a moment before coming to a halt. The air was stiff and heavy as Tony breathed in and out. His head had a constant bell ringing inside of it signaling off a headache and possible survival instinct instructions. Tony had waiting in silence standing beside the Titan for what felt like hours, but were more likely to be mere seconds. Tony stumbled as the Titan began to walk again, his body feeling ragged and sluggish. None of this was making sense. Thanos wanted to destroy half of Earth’s population, not all of it. What was there to rule? To prove?

They walked into a throne room. It was still dark, but a chair, beautiful and golden, shined like a beacon of hope in the darkness. Thanos sat upon the throne and stared at the genius. Tony stood there refusing to shuffle or move in anyway that would show weakness to the Titan, but instead of looking strong he looked the weakest he ever had.

“ You see what has become of the world. You’ve seen how it was before. You will never see what happens to your precious world next. We are very similar Anthony we both will never change.  Our morals and our beliefs are strong in both of us. It is why we are destined to be alone. A silent warrior. Forever working behind the scenes of battles and politics to create something more. Something better. Glorious knowledge of what is too happen, but what is the use of it when it is ignored by those who were to believe it alongside you? I too, know your pain, Anthony. That is why I shall relieve you of it.”

Tony couldn’t breathe. He tried to pull in oxygen, tried to get his lungs to work, but they were failing him. His chest hurt like he was reliving the surgery in Afghanistan. He couldn’t breath and he felt like he was really, truly dying. There wasn’t anyone to save him- everyone is gone. Dead. They left Tony like he knew they would because eventually everyone leaves. Why wouldn’t they? Leaving the world and the futurist behind to see the future of it. To carry that sole burden. Maybe Tony doesn’t want to be a futurist anymore.

Suddenly it stops. He stops gasping for air, his chest stops heaving, and his head stops hurting. He looks up to find Thanos gone, and a shock of terror climbs from his spine straight to his brain. He looks around the room, but its so dark and Tony can’t see. He tries to move, but he can’t. Not because he felt tied to the ground, but because he couldn’t will his legs to move. As if they’ve given up before his say so. Tony sucked in breaths as he tried to calm himself- like how Stephen taught him.

Stephen.

God, was he even still alive? The last days were so fuzzy to Tony. He remembers the months. The countless months leading up to the fight that had gone so horribly wrong. He remembers the battle ground of wakanda painted in flora mixed with beautiful engineering and architecture. He remembers calling out Stephen’s name as blood dripped from his lips. He remembers the cloak being torn to shreds, he remembers…. Thanos. He remembers Thanos crushing his left arm until he screamed and passed out from pain. He doesn’t remember what happened to Stephen, but he knew he was mourning his cloak- if he were still alive. 

Tony moved his head to look down. He scans his arm…..that was still there hanging uselessly. Tony swallowed thickly as he looked back up towards the throne. Thanos was still gone- was he.. Was he completely gone? Tony bit his lip as he willed his legs to move. His eyes then began to adjust to the darkness. It was a simple grey room with only one window that was covered with a curtain. Tony turns around and walks down the hallway- the one he thought he walked down with Thanos. The darkness was overwhelming- he could barely see the wall if he looked left or right. He defined things by shadow and by bumping into it occasionally. He would move his left arm every once and awhile, but every time he would nearly pass out or throw up from the pain. He had to lean on the wall every once in awhile to keep the nausea at bay.

It felt like he had been walking for hours. He had to get home. He had to get his armor. He had to find Stephen. They know where Thanos is now they won’t be surprised next time.

Tony fell to his knees and swallowed thickly around the heavy air. His head was hurting a thousand times worse and his breathing was labored. He began to panic. It felt like the darkness was closing in on him as his breathing quickened. He clutched his left arm with his right and cried out as it throbbed sending signs of pain straight to his brain. Tears began to slip down his cheeks as he hunched over- he was dying. He was dying. He was dying. He failed- 

“ Tony. Tony you need to breathe. You’re panicking and you can’t do anything like this, Tony you need to get up. You need to stand up and pull yourself together.” Stephen’s voice ringed out in his head, “ Tony it will be alright.”

Tony’s head snapped up as he looked around, but he was still surrounded in darkness. He felt Stephen there, like he had his hand on his shoulder or on his back trying to support him. He felt… oldy warm. He felt like he and Rhodey had just spent hours relaxing in each other's company, or he and Pepper went out to eat, or he and Peter spent time in the lab working with each other. The feeling quickly worked in his favor as his breathing slowed to normal and he stood. He still couldn’t pin down Stephen, however. Was he here? Right beside him? It felt like he was- like he had a supportive hand on his shoulder, trying to help carry his mental burden.

“ Tony, you need to open your eyes.” Stephen’s voice rang, “ Wake up from this, Tony. I can’t get to you.”

“ Wake up..? I can’t be dreaming this… This isn’t a dream.” Tony whispers as he rubbed his face, his eyes were definately open. 

“ You aren’t dreaming Tony. It’s the stones. The Stones are doing this to you!”

“ The stones…?”

“ We got Thanos, remember? You were able to do it with your suit. You literally stole the stones from Thanos. The suit worked, Tony.”

“ But then… why is it so dark..?”

“ Because you need to open your eyes.”

“ They are open! They are! I only see darkness, Where are you?”

“ Your pocket Tony.” 

Tony blinked, what? He reached into his pocket with his good arm and found himself holding a shining gold emblem. The shine casts across the room to reveal the throne he saw Thanos sit on. He couldn’t understand what was happening. Where was he? What happened?

“ Tony, you need to understand something about the Stones. They manipulate. The power they give to its wielder is unimaginable. It’s addicting and its horrifying the things you can do with them. You need to fix what Thanos has done. You need to go back in time with the glove and stop Thanos before he snaps and casts the world away.”

“ I can’t! I can’t do that Stephen I-” Tony cries as he looks around helplessly, “ I don’t know where to start! Im… Im not you I don’t-”

“ That's why it has to be you! Because you don’t want the power. You don’t need it. Tony, you only ever wanted to protect those around you. You love so hard and fall even harder. You fight for what you believe is right without hesitation, but you aren’t so headstrong that you cannot see reason. In fact, you live for reason. You have to use that here! If you want it to happen tell the stones to do it and they will work for you.” 

Tony thought for a moment. He looked down at himself again to see his armor was actually on him. It glowed with the colors of the stones Thanos once had on his gauntlet. His arm didn’t hurt at all anymore as he looked at it. It was fully responsive alongside his right. Tony breathed in as the darkness faded. He felt as if his eyes were closed, but they were open. He remembered Stephen’s words; the instructions he gave. Yeah, he could fix this. That’s what mechanics are for right? It’s what he does best.

Tony thought about his friends. He thought about Pepper’s long red hair and the freckles she would cover with makeup. He thought about his playful banter with Rhodey as they flew side by side in the Ironman and Warmachine suit. He thought about the kid’s smile and his enthusiasm for science. He thought about the Avengers and their small, yet meaningful time working together. He thought about the bad and the good of his team, and couldn’t help a small sad smile. He thought about Thanos and his dreams. He thought about waking up nightmare after nightmare feeling terrified, but determined to protect his family and his team. He thought about Titan and the fight that happened there with the Guardians and Doctor Strange. He thought about Doctor Strange and their time together. He thought about himself. He thought about the absolute fuck up that he believes himself to be. He thought about how he wants to do one thing right for the world. He thought about his legacy, and he decided. He didn’t care about legacy. He cares about those who will be alive once he’s gone. He cares about ensuring their future. 

Tony closed his eyes as he breathed. He thought once again to Stephen; he made a mental note to thank him once this was over with. 

_ Burdened with glorious knowledge. _

Tony thought about the past. Where he exactly wants to be. He wants to be before anyone died, so Wakanda. When Thanos first drops there. Thats where he wants to be. That’s where he will be.

Tony opened his eyes to screaming. He snaps his head over to the sound and sees Wanda fighting Thanos as he pursued the Vision. 

Tony quickly reacted. He used his repulsor jets to make his way to Thanos quickly. He manages to get in between the Titan and Wanda. Thanos looked at him with wide eyes as he took in his armor. 

“ I wasn’t done with you, Thanos.” Tony growls as he takes in information from his HUD. He nearly cries as he hears his AI’s voice. 

“ Boss, what is this? A new suit? I wasn’t aware you created a new one.” Friday’s voice rang.

“ Yeah, Babygirl its a new suit. And a very very long Story.” Tony says softly, “ I need you to get a hold of Rhodey. Let him know where I am, and that Vision needs immediate help.” 

“ On it boss.”

Tony hadn’t lost track of Thanos for a second as he spoke softly to Friday. He watched as he stood in awe for a few moments and he also watched as a cruel smile appeared on his lips. Tony knew what that meant, and didn’t let it stay there.

The suit was fast and offensive. He wasted no time in laying waste into Thanos. Every repulsor blast, dodge, and melee attack were all used to their max. The stones helped strengthen his suit greatly. Tony quickly noticed something in the battle as trees fell around them.

Thanos was practically defenseless, but he knew why. The stones are special. The stones can only be present in a time as a set, so because he has the ones he stole from Thanos in the future the ones Thanos is fighting with now are affected because he brought them back. Tony quickly thought over to the Vision, and how he would be reacting to this, but he hoped that Rhodey had got him to the Mechanic of Wakanda. They would certainly have seen the problem and would be making strides into fixing it.

Tony panted as he looked at Thanos. The Titan looked as if he were barely standing, but he still had that same look upon his face. The look of complete and utter victory.

Tony noticed the crowd that was gathered, but far away enough to not interfere. 

Thanos pushed a fury of attack after attack while Tony was distracted. Tony ended up having multiple alerts and alarms blasted in his hears and is HUD. Friday warned of the percentage, but it was lost on Tony as he quickly retaliated.

The battle was over and Thanos was defeated, and his army fell soon after. Tony exited his suit after it was all over. They were still in the fields, and it was dead silent as Tony looked at the crowd of exhausted heroes. Tony and Stephen make eye contact before Stephen nods silently in understanding.

The time stone which returned to the Eye of Agamotto. Tony then separates the suit from the rest of the stones. He doesn’t think about were they will go as he sends them away. Each of them taking off like rockets into the sky.

Tony ignores the chatter behind him, he ignores the people calling out his name, and ignores the questions that were asked. Tony watched the night sky silently and was filled with so much relief that he feels warm tears slip down his cheeks.

_ The sky is blue. _


End file.
